The instant invention relates to inserting machines for inserting into an envelope documents which have been folded first and more particularly to office folding-inserting devices.
Up to now, most of the inserting systems, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,615 and 4,888,938, have been operating according to the same basic principle. The empty envelope is always stopped when the document is inserted into the envelope.
As a result of this method, processing speed is noticeably diminished since the envelope must be stopped during the insertion of the document.
Some collecting-inserting machines, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,900, have been developed, in which the envelopes do not stop during the insertion of the document, but they are generally cumbersome and bulky, and are not intended to be compact office inserters.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact inserting device avoiding the above drawbacks and permitting insertion of a document while the envelope is being moved.